Walking paths which provide good health for the joggers are built in parks and community center. The path is designed by arranging a plurality of circular or substantially rounded stones or fine rocks in an orderly fashion onto the surface of the walking path. When a person is walking on this path, due to the weight of the walker, the stones are in contact with the bare feet of the walker. According to experience and reports, it is said that the massaging effect can be obtained for a short distance of walking. If the walker spends too much time on the path, the uneven path surface will injure the bare feet. In turn, the other organs of the body of the walker may be thus hurt. As a result of the drawback, the jogger exerciser in accordance with the present invention will overcome the above drawbacks. Another advantage of the jogging exerciser of the present invention is that the exerciser can be used at any time of the day and at all environments.